Sensors and sensing circuits are incorporated in an ever-growing number of electronic devices and computing systems. For example, in Internet of Things (IoT) applications, computing systems with hundreds or thousands of sensors are possible. A significant challenge in such systems is determining whether a particular sensor of the system is operating correctly. For example, under typical operating conditions, it can be difficult to discern whether unexpected sensor data is erroneous or merely anomalous. Many typical computing systems handle anomalous sensor data in a binary fashion. For example, a typical computing system may simply ignore sensor data that falls outside an expected range. Alternatively, some computing systems may rely on human operator verification of the anomalous sensor data. However, the delay in obtaining operator verification of the sensor data can causes undesirable performance in the computing system and/or simply be impractical under typical working conditions.